You belong to me
by Cage-fang
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga get into a fight, Kagome takes off to the wolf den, what will Inuyasha do?


_She belongs to me_

_By: Donna ross_

_Vs_

" Get your god damn hands off, You Basterd". Inuyasha yelled, baring his fangs, Koga laughed. "You'll never change dog breath, how many times do i have to repeat myself, i clamed Kagome, she is MY woman, Got that!" Inuyashas eye brow twiched, he clenched his fist, Damn him to hell, " Kagome isnt clamed to know one you damn fool, so get your dirty filthy body out of her, before i rip your damn head off" Koga grinned, his cocky ego was wearing thin, " Is that a threat?". Inuyashas blood was boiling, "I don't make threats, ". Koga huffed.

Kagome just stood there watching the two mongurles fight, is this ever gonna boil over, she thought, rolling her eyes, she desided to but in and stop this rediculess tango. " Well you TWO knock it off, god you've been doing this for over 20 miunts now," she looked at both, glaring. " Come on give it a break will yeah, the rest of us are tired, Inuyasha?..." He kept his eyes on Koga growling, "INUYASHA!" He jumped a little, then looked Down at a angry Kagome, Great, he thought. He pointed at Koga. "Why are you yelling at me? that Flea Started it" Koga wiped his head towards Inuyasha. " You'er the one who started getting all defancive, Why should it bother you that I'm in love with Kagome, ?" Inuyasha stopped, then looked at Kagome, then at the grown. " You love the Dead remember, why should Kagome waste her time, when your always running off to meat that...that, dead corps?" Inuyasha was stunnded, He clenched his fist, growled deep in his chest, then griped Koga buy the skins he ware, " Thats none of your Damn bissness" He yelled. Kagome new it, he still had feelings for Kikyo, Figurs. She turned away. "Inuyasha SIT!". Inuyasha went face first in the ground.

Kagome walked off, angry as hell. Koga was right, why should He care if Koga loved her, He already made his self more then clear, she held know place in his heart,. She desided Koga was right, she was gonna go to the wolfs den, and ask if it was right if she stayed intill she was ready to come back, Who new maybe Inuyasha would come, and bring her back, but she doughted it. Who cares, she was tired of sheading tears for i man who didnt return the feelings that that she had for him.

Damn that Kagome, he was gonna find that stupid woman and give her a peace of his mind, He was already steamed up about his earlyer fight with Koga now to top it off he was Ten Times more angry Cause of Kagome, " She better get this stright, i wont be the one apologizing this time, " He stroad off towards camp, cursing.

"Where the hell is she?" He looked at the glaring eyes that stared back at him, Miroku got up then dusted his robe off, " SHE, went to the wolves tribe." Inuyasha gasped. " She did WHAT?" Miroku crossed his arms. "She went to the wolves tribe, and she said she wont be back untill shes good and ready." Miroku glanced and inuyasha slump expresstion, good for him. " In fact Inuyasha i dont blame Kagome for what she did, if i was her i would've done the same thing, long ago." Inuyasha staired at him, " What are you talking about?" Miroku shook his head in frustration, " You, Inuyasha, are blind" With that Miroku walked out of the hut. Songo stood up, carrying the crying Shippo, and walked away to. DAMN IT ALL. he thought

"Damn," He slumped agenst the tree. " What did i do?" He thought back, the argument him and Koga had, when he said that he still loved Kikyo, and the look of betrayul he seen on Kagomes face all most knocked the breath right out of him. Did he still love Kikyo? he didnt know, Did he have strong feelings for Kagome?. He sighed then closed his eyes, he didnt need to think about it. He already new the answer. "Kagome, " he whisperd.

_You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard  
>Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard<br>There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
>What's on my heart without leaving scars<br>So can you hear me when I call your name?_

" Kagome, are you alright?" Koga sat down next to her, she looked up and grinned. " Im fine, just a little tired." He nodded then got up, " Lay down and get some rest, the pack will watch over you until i return." She looke at him. "where are you going?" He grinned. " Hunting, the pack needs to eat." Then he was out. She looked down at her hands, they were so cold. ~ _Inuyasha? do i mean so little to you, ~ ._ A tear lingered. " Dosent he know, that his everything to me?" The sob stuck in her throat. She layed back, closed her eyes, and cried herself to sleep._  
><em>

_And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
>There's so much to be said<br>And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
>Can you hear me when I call your name?<br>When I call your name_

Inuyasha couldnt eat, or sleep, or even look at his own reflaction. What has he done? It's been two weeks scents Kagome left. Every thing was quit. And lifeless. He missed her, the others could see that as well, he didnt care if they saw the emotion in his golding eyes,. He went searching for Kikyo and told her that things have changed, that he couldnt go to hell with her like he promised. He told her his heart belonged to Kagome, She didnt take the news to well but she'ed have to get over it. To long, To sad. He looked up at the stars, and for the first time scents his mother died, he prayed. " Please give me the strangth to bring her back!" And to his surpise a warm tinkle of water rulled down his cheek. He grinned sadly, so there, He new he was deeply in love with the girl who thought he loved another.

Songo and Miroku looked at Inuyasha from a distents. They kinda felt sorry for the guy. "Well look at dat, Inuyashas crying" Miroku said. Songo nodded and frowned. " Miroku, maybe we should go over and talk to him, he looks so miserabul" Miroku looked at her as if she were crazy, then nodded. "fine, he dont deserive it tho." They both walked up to him, when they reached him his back was truned. Songo reached out and placed her hand on his shoualder. Inuyasha stiffend. " Inuyasha?" He truned around, with blood shot eyes, probably from crying. " Just go get her, teel her your sorry, she probably been waiting for you to came after her, Adminting your feelings dosnt make you a weak person." Inuyasha sighed then nodded, " you...you lover her dont you?" Inuyasha looked away then whisperd "yes, i do" The truth brought tears to Songos eyes, " Then go tell her." He smiled then went running off towards the wolves den.

_Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong  
>And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long<br>There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
>What's on my heart without leaving scars<br>So can you hear me when I call your name?  
>So can you hear me when I call your name?<br>_

Koga sniffed the air, oh great the mutt. Crossing his arms. He looked over the cliff and sure enough he saw him walking towards him, Inuyasha looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Mutt" Koga grummbled. "Wolf" Inuyasha grummbled in return. " What do ya what?" Koga demanded, and jumped down right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyashas eyes were glassed. " I didnt come here to fight" Koga raised a brow. "well thats very modest of you". Inuyasha looked at Koga, " I just wanna see Kagome" Koga put his arms on his hips. "why? she dont wanna see you" Inuyasha wasnt gonna get into a argument with the fool. " Maybe she dont, but I do" They looked at eachother. " Just let me talk to her, and then ill go" Koga gasped back. "you? giveing up a fight, whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked up a Koga, Inuyashas gaze was hallow. " I just miss her" Koga looked at him real close, the sighed " keh- what ever." Inuyasha nodded the walked up to the opening of the cave.

Kagome was in tottal shock. There in the door way of the cave, stood Inuyasha. He looked at her as if she were gone forever, not sure how to aproch or what to say, she new how that felt. She stood up and meant him at the door. A foot away from him she smiled. " Hi" He nodded and kept looking at her. " What are you doin here?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms. " Kagome, ive missed you" She was speachless. She didnt say nothing and just melted in his embrace. " I've been miserabul, i cant eat cant sleep, i couldnt even look at myself, this past two weeks have been hell. Im gonna say what i need to say and if you deside you'ed rather stay here than i wont stop you, but please listen." She nodded.

_You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard  
>Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard<br>There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
>What's on my heart without leaving scars<br>So can you hear me when I call your name?  
><em>

Closeing his eyes. " I Love You Kagome, more then life it's self. Im sorry ive ran off to see Kikyo behind your back, i'm sorry for all the rude things ive might of said. I went and searched for Kikyo" She stiffend. " Just listen, i found her and told her that i couldnt keep my promise, that my heart belonged to you, did you hear me Kagome? my heart belongs to you, you can deside what you wanna to do with it, " Kagome's face was soked with tears, She owned his heart. She looked up at him. He looked at her, there face'es moved closer intil lips ment, and hearts beat as one. A tear rulled down Inuyashas cheek. " Kagome?, will you come back?. " she nodded. " Well you be my mate, and bare my childern?" She nodded again. She looked at him. " Will you promise to love me forever?" he nodded. " To be the best husben and father?" he nodded again. They smiled at each other. Her hands were warm now, just like her heart. Inuyasha barried his nose in her hair, how he missed her scent, wild cherrys and flowers clung in his nose. He kissed her forhead. " Kagome, Lets go home" she nodded. On there way out Koga stood there, angry. " your leaving?" Kagome nodded. " And your going with the mutt?" she nodded again. Koga looked at Inuyasha, " So you just deside to waltz in, take my woman, and think your gonna get a clean break?" Inuyasha let go of Kagomes hand and walked up face to face with his eniemy. " We need to seddle this, Kagome loves me, she may even love you, in a different way of course, but... i wanna stop this fighting, i wanna continue my life with Kagome, will you shake on it?" Koga looked at the out strached hand. He looked at Kagome, who smiled at him. He sighed and shook his hand. Inuyasha grinned " Thanks," Koga truned his back " Whatever. " Inuyasha walked back and grabed Kagome by the hand. " Lets go." she nodded

" you two patch things up?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha nodded. " yeap sure did" he looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms, " Were gonna have a wedding, bye the tree of ages" Miroku looked up at him. " Why the tree of ages?. Inuyasha tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, rubbing her cheek. "cause it's were we first ment" Miroku looked over at Songo, " What do ya say Songo, wanna make it a dubble wedding, " She blushed. " Miroku? what are you saying" Miroku shiffted then grabbed her hand, " Simpley that i love you and i want you to be my wife" She smiled, " Oh Miroku, id love two." Inuyasha smiled. Lookind down at his mate to be, he layed his head down on hers and feel into a peacful sleep.

She wolk up at dawn, She looked up and smiled. Inuyasha was still asleep. Quietly she got up, and walked out. Streching, she thought maybe a little walk to the springs would do her some good. And maybe a nice Warm bath.

Inuyash wolk up and notticed his arms were empty. Damn woman. He sat up wiped at his eyes, its to early to play hide and go seek, he thought. Grabing his sword, he walked out the hut when he heard someone whisper his name, he turned around and saw the monk staring at him. " Where are you going?" he asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms, " I wolk up and Kagome wasnt here," Miroku grinned " worried are you?" The monk giggled. Inuyashas brow twitched. " HAHA, funny monk, your lucky were friends otherwise id wipe that smile off your face." With that he went out. Miroku shook his head. " Love, does some crazy things to the male population.".

Inuyasha fallowed Her sent up to the springs, so thats where she went, should've known it wasnt anything to seriours. Damn im being why to peranoide. He wondered, if she'ed let him join her, the thought made him blush a little, But they love eachother right, why should bathing with eachother be so wrong?. he shurrged. " YO!" He yelled, She jumped and truned around. " Inuyasha?, God you scared the life out of me, what are you doin here?" He walked up until he was close enought to see her, " I wolk up, and you were gone. So i desided so come look for you, like always," She grinned. " I wolk up earlyer then normale and desided i needed to wash off, Kogas Den is messer then it looks" She didnt need to tell him twice, the damn den smelled of wolf and dead animles. Nasty as hell thats for sure." Dont blame ya there" he said. Kagome didnt know what eles to say so instead she swam over and grinned. "What?" inuyasha asked. She Took a hand fool of water, and splashed him. Laughing she dived under. " Oh thats it, im so getting even, He riped off his shirt. ~thats all~ and Jumped in after she surfaced she saw Inuyasha. Puting her hand on her mouth to cover a giggle she dived again, " Come back here" he tried to catch her, but she dived under, slipery little woman. So he took a deep breath and dived to. He saw her, and grinned. Swing over to her he grabbed her wrist. She laughed underwater. Damn she was cute. When the both sufaced for some air, he cut her off by giving her the longest hottest kiss of her life. When the two started getting heated up they heard a noise, Inuyasha growled. " Ya know i really am starting to hate my area." She looked strangly at him. " Why?" He held her. " Cause theres never such things as peace and quiet" She laughed. Sighing Inuyasha quiestioned " Who are you and what the hell do ya want?" The noise stopped. " Dont make me come out" Inuyasha threatend. Then out of know where Koga came out of the bushes. Kagome screamed and ducked down deep in the water. Face purple. " Where you spying on Kagome?" Inuyashas voice was vinomess. Koga throw back his head and laughed " Of course i was," Kagomes face fumed. " You...You peeping tom, how could you!" She screamed. Inuyasha looked impressed. " What? so the mutt can watch but I cant?" She gathered her wits, then stood up. " Yes,he can, cause his MY mate, YOUR my friend, theres a difference, i thought we talked about this yesterday. " Koga, your really starting to piss me off, i was desent last night, i didnt even start a fight, why would you come down her, watch Kagome, when you know your only gonna start trouble." Koga growled at Inuyasha " I just wanted to see her, it isnt my fault i got sightracted. I mean i am a MAN" Inuyasha jumped out of the water went right to Koga and punched him in the damn mouth, knocking the wolf down on his knees. " You stay the hell away, got that! Kagome belongs to me. " Koga got up dusted off his skins, and grinned. " thats more like it, i new you wanted to punch my lights out the day you came for her, It scared me so i came here knowing id find some way to boil your blood, Damn dog. You got it bad, maybe worse then Me" He didnt understand it so he asked. " Got what thats bad?" Koga looked over at Kagome. " Love, idiet" Then with that Koga walked away, waving. " Sometimes that Wolf makes me wanna breath fire" Kagome got out and wraped her arms around Inuyasha from the back. " For once in my life, im thankful you knocked him a good one." Inuyasha laughed. " Lets get going, we have a wedding remember, " She rolled her eyes. " duh, how could i forget" He grabbed her arm then looked wickedly in her eyes, " But... Theres one thing that must be done just to even the ties." She new it. " what are you saying" He gave a cocky grin. " Make love of course" She laughed. " Wedding first, Babies later" Inuyasha grinned. " Fine, lets get this show over with." he silled his words with a shocking kiss. ~why wedding first?~ he wonderd.

7 months later,

" Yeap your defently your fathers son," she rubbed her tummy, the little tike was kicking all over the place, Kagome girnned, Its been 7 months scents her and inuyashas wedding, and know that shes pragent, his more protective then ever. " How are ye doing?" Kiyada asked, scents the marrige, kagome worked for the old pristess by picking herbs and spices, something easy to do doring her pargnicy, Kagome wiped the sweat away with her hand. " Im doing fine, the babys sure on a rampage today, " they both laughed. " hey you old hang, you aint torturning my wife are you?" She new that gruff voice any where, a few yards away she saw Inuyasha aproch, slowly getting up, she walked over to meat her husben, " Welcome back" she kissed him. he laughed, " I was only gone for five hours" Kagome grinned. " I know but it felt like weeks." Inuyasha placed his hand over her round stomach, in a cupple of months, he was gonna be a father, with a sudden movement, inuyasha looked at kagome. " His been doing alot of that all day, his got your kick" Inuyasha bent down and whisped to the child that probably couldnt hear him, " Hey sport, its daddy, how bout we save the kicking for when your born huh, give mommy a break, what do you say kido?" With that the moving stopped, and Kagome sighed. " Take about luck." Inyasha grinned and grabed her hand, " Its time to head home kagome, you need the rest, and so do i" he winked at her. When they walked down the road hand in hand, Kiyada sighed, " now what do ye think of that, a nother happy ending"

The end


End file.
